Serendipity
by smilingxqueen
Summary: Meeting her was not his plan but falling for her is another thing. But what will he do if destiny has a different plan? [CloudxAerith] Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**: Another story using a theme from the CloudxAerith 100 themes Challenge At the end of my story **GUESS** what theme I used… Enjoy!! XD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything… Well, except for the plot.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly on the dew-laden grass that roamed across the wide plains. A sound of an engine revving stopped short in front of a huge tree in the middle of that land. The rider got up holding a bouquet of white lilies at his right hand and a guitar at his left. His blue eyes looked up and he was thrown down. For a moment he felt the pain in his cheek but it gradually went away. A strong hand grabbed his neckline and shoved him up into the sky. When he looked down he met two a pair of enraged eyes.

"Why the hell are you here?! After all..." His hands were shaking as the cloth that he held the man by crumpled in them. Hot tears began to pour down the man's black eyes as he stared angrily at the blonde man's azure eyes trying to find guilt in them. "After all that you've done…"

Two hands gripped tightly on the brunette's strong arms. The man averted his gaze to the side and he saw a blonde woman trying to hold him back.

"Tseng… please. Calm down!"

The man called, Tseng, shoved the woman to the side and he shifted his fiery glare to the man that hung up in the air.

"After all that you've done… You still have the strength to show your face here!!"

"I just…" Tseng looked deeply into the blonde's sapphire eyes and he saw… He saw the grief, the sadness that consummated him… much more than he felt. Much more.

.-+-.

"Mmm…"

The blonde man glanced at the brown-haired girl that lay in his arms. She was sleeping soundly as if she had no care in the world. He smiled and brushed away the stray strands that covered her beautiful face. There was nothing quite like the girl that lay snugly with him. His gaze went to the clouds up above that slowly sailed by. The twilight sky seemed to be peaceful and the fireflies have no trouble roaming across the flower field. It was here he felt at peace and he wanted it to share with the most important person in his life.

"Cloud?"

He averted his gaze to the woman who was fluttering her eyes revealing a bright shade of emerald that reminded him very much of the first blades of grass in spring. How he loved those eyes. How he loved her… of being with her. It was like heaven on earth.

"Is it time?"


	2. Chapter 2

_I remember… like it only happened yesterday._

…

"If the Lord has given the Lord shall take away…"

_Everything in this world is only temporary so treasure the people most important to you for we don't know what will happen when we are unconscious of what's happening around us._

"Death is like a thief in the night. You don't know when he will strike so just be prepared."

…

_Those were his words. It was like he was talking to me but I wasn't listening. It was that moment that an angel has caught my eye._

…

"Hey, Tifa." I nudged at my friend who was listening attentively to the priest.

It was the last night of the Midnight Masses here in Midgar and if you completed all of them from the beginning you can make a wish and it will come true. I really don't believe in that stuff. I just came to accompany my best friend, Tifa Lockhart, who really wants to attain her wish…whatever it may be. I wanted to go out to get some fresh air; the heat was really getting to me. I turned back and froze when a woman bumped behind me and fell into my arms. By the moment she revealed her face, I fell into a trance. She had chestnut brown hair tied in a braid, fair complexion and shapely arms. She liked pink, I gathered. Her dress and the ribbon that held her luxurious hair were all pink except for the red bolero that covered her white shoulders. She seemed to be embarrassed by the way her face looked. But, nonetheless, she was beautiful. She had rosy lips, blushing cheeks and her eyes…I swear they were emerald green. Those eyes…you could get lost in them. I woke from my embarrassing reverie when an older woman, I'm guessing was her mother, dragged her. Our eyes were still locked but after a few moments she averted her gaze away from mine. The mass went on and on…and after a few hours, we came out of the church. My eyes looked everywhere for her but she was nowhere to be seen. Disappointed, I walked my friend home.

"Tifa!"

Tifa turned to me with a straw between her lips. We stopped by a store earlier to buy her a drink for she was parched. Who wouldn't be? Standing up amongst the huge crowd in the church can be tiring.

"Do you know the woman that I bumped into earlier?"

Tifa placed a hand to her cheek in deep thought. She looks cute that way. Tifa was my friend since we were young. We were inseparable and we have done everything best friends do. I'm so lucky to have her as a friend. I protected her from every bully that teased her and also crowds of boys who wanted to court her. I admit my friend is beautiful. She has raven hair and chocolate brown eyes. Not to mention her great body. She's still a mystery for me though. Why can't she settle with a nice boyfriend and live life? That she can only answer herself.

"I know her!"

I turned to Tifa, my hopes in meeting the girl again rising up.

"She's the daughter of the widowed Jenova. I should know, her mother owns a warehouse that we sometimes purchase our wine from."

"Do you know her name?"

"Of course… Her name's Aerith. Kinda weird isn't it?"

_Aerith…_ That name rang across my head like an unchained melody.

"Cloud! Hey!"

I blinked and saw an annoyed Tifa in front of me.

"Were here."

She pointed at a petite, two-story building and pouted. The windows were closed and bright red neon lights formed two words, "Seventh Heaven". I scratched the end of my head, cursing that I was lost in that damn trance again.

"Sorry, Teef."

Then a loud sound of yelling and bottles breaking came out of the building. I flexed my arms and I smirked at her.

"Wanna give you a hand?"

Tifa shook her head and she beamed at me.

"That's ok. I can handle this."

"Hey!! No fightin in my pub, foo!"

"Looks like I've got all the help I can get." Tifa giggled, referring at the loud, angry voice that shouted from inside. Even I couldn't make a match to whoever's in there. "I'll be going in now. See you tomorrow!"

I grinned at her back as she ran towards the doors of the pub. I am really lucky to have a friend like her. Kind, understanding, a real shoulder to lean on. My smile disappeared when something came up in my mind.

"Hey, Teef!"

She turned back.

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you take me tomorrow?"

Teef raised an eyebrow at me. Damn, she knew my intentions. She reads me like an open book. That's what you get for having a very close friend.

"Sure."

I smiled at her.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow."

She smiled again and disappeared behind their door. At last…

"I found her."

…


End file.
